


[西伊] Bad Decisions

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 赌博输给弹老师的一篇西伊短篇





	[西伊] Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanagin/gifts).



又有人死了。

是第三起这样的死亡事件。

红发魔术师坐在窗台上，一只腿垂下，搭在窗外有些温热的空气中，手中的扑克牌翻舞不定，狭长的眼睛从高楼向下望去，下面人群熙攘，躁动的气息漂浮在这座城市的上空，但这里总是这样，人们永远都在躁动，永远都在追求无法得到的快乐——永恒的快乐。

所以这座城市才会被赋予这样一个名字。

享乐之都。

也许他们无心察觉，来这里的大部分人都是如此。很少有人意识到快乐的本质是什么，那是短暂易逝的幻觉，永恒的乐园并不存在。无数来到这里的人都经历过这样一个过程：首先是浅尝辄止，接着是沉溺，再接着是欲望的扩张与泛滥，无法被满足的灵魂贪恋着更多的“快乐”，得到的却只是日渐加剧的痛苦。快乐与痛苦不过是同一个事物的两面，许多人似乎都没能发现这个秘密。渐渐地，他们深陷欲望的轮回，再也无法从中脱身。

在这样的一个地方，人们活在自己的幻想世界里，彼此离得再近也始终隔着至少两个世界的距离。所以没有人意识到死亡的接连发生似乎也很正常，毕竟，死亡总与欲望撇不清关系。死神于此处并不陌生，但是红发的魔术师注意到了，正是因为这里的住民皆沉溺于欲望的深渊，才让这三起谋杀变得格外显眼。

不知为何，这三人的死亡透着冷冽的气息，仿佛冰冷的现实终于撕破幻想帘幕的一角，探出冷酷无情的面孔来。这样的想法让他战栗不已。

也许真正的现实并不存在，却总有少数人能把只存在于自己幻想中的世界变成现实，把自己的色彩鲜明地涂在世界的幕布之上，西索是这样的人，而显然，这位无名的杀手也是。

翻飞的扑克牌从窗口飘下，和漫天飞舞的彩带融为一体，落进狂欢的人群之中。

对于杀手而言，杀人是工作的一环。

说是“一环”，是因为工作内容显然没有找到目标+杀死这么简单。繁琐的事前调查、制定计划、如何满足客户的需求，这些才是占大头的工作。不如说，杀人只是其中最简单明了的一环。许多人似乎都误会了这一行业，和很多其他的行业一样，杀手也被“神秘化”了。其中多数功劳要归功于文艺创作者，但其实伊路米·揍敌客不怎么看和杀手有关的作品，虽然偶尔看到的时候还是要吐槽一两句，但大部分时候，他不太在意大家是怎么看待自己的。

在他的眼里，他不过和大多数人一样，从事了一个不怎么喜欢也不怎么讨厌的工作。万幸的是他还算擅长。当然他也和大多数人一样有自己的兴趣爱好，比如家里的几个弟弟就算是其中之一，再比如，和大多数人想象中的不太一样，他偶尔也会冒出一些极具创意的想法。至少他自己是这么觉得的。

这次格莱姆的工作一连有三件，雇主是不同的人，委托却是一起连环追尾。简单来说就是，A要杀B，B要杀C，C要杀A。本来伊路米还在头疼这样的案子只能收到两单尾款，后来他灵机一动，干脆改了付款制度，这样就能赚到三笔钱了，所有人的愿望也能达成。

不过据说这样的工作接多了有损家族名声，所以伊路米在做的时候有注意不要个人风格太明显。这对杀手来说也是必修课。杀人的方式能够暴露很多个人信息，而职业杀手就像训练有素的演员，需要精通各种类型的作案手法。

一般来说，揍敌客是不会接这类任务的。但伊路米还是接下了，一方面是因为他觉得这件工作颇有挑战，再者他也觉得这样衔尾蛇一样的委托蛮有趣，不是都说要在工作中寻找乐趣吗？看，他努力了。

然而真正完成之后，伊路米才发现家里人禁止接这样的任务是有原因的。一方面，这样的工作的确很无聊，他最好奇的委托人的反应其实也没什么好说的，而且最后所有人都死了，也让人觉得有些无谓。另一方面，他其实并不沉溺于孤芳自赏，如果精心设计出来的方案只有自己可以欣赏……确实有些没劲。

伊路米·揍敌客觉得稍微有一点后悔。

晚上的格莱姆市十分热闹。伊路米对这座城市的别名有所耳闻，想着既然任务完成了，不然在这里留上一晚，权当是散散心。他觉得自己值得这样一次假期，于是打电话给管家室取消了今晚回去的私人飞艇。

然而，夜晚的觥筹交错和无休无止的嘉年华很快就让杀手厌烦了。伊路米自觉无法理解人们这种毫无意义的狂欢，这是快乐吗？也许只是不适合他的快乐。享乐之都确实给不少人都带来了欢愉，但他似乎与这个地方八字不合。

伊路米记不清楚这是今晚第几次有人来搭讪了。不如说他根本没有在计数。他只想快点离开，在心里盘算着现在再打电话给梧桐让他不要取消飞艇会不会有点晚，直到他察觉到这次来搭讪的显然不是一个“普通人”，这个男人身上的“缠”比他见过的大多数人都要饱满，是个相当的高手。

来找麻烦的吗？

虽然念钉随时都可以抛出去，但很快伊路米就打消了这个念头。自称魔术师的这个男人语气轻浮，和其他在场的人似乎没什么两样。就在他打算离开的时候，对方的一句话突然抓住了杀手的注意力。

“那场演出，很精彩哦~❤”伊路米注意到那个人的眼睛变幻了颜色，原本的青灰染上了金色，“警察只当是普通的家庭矛盾恶化处理，实在是太遗憾了，不是吗？♣”

伊路米歪了歪头：“抱歉，你在说什么？”

“昨天晚上的晚宴，我也在场呢。❤”男人身上的念和他的神情诉说的完全是两个不同的故事，前者极具挑衅，后者则是娓娓道来，“大多数时候魔术师的表演也是在利用盲点，所以能注意到别人注意不到的事情——”他突然凑近了距离，对着杀手耳语道，“作为激情犯，那三个人的行为未免有点太和逻辑了，不是吗~♠”

“嗯……”出乎西索意料的是，眼前的人只是思考了片刻，然后大方承认了自己的所作所为，“你说的有道理。我纳入参考了，虽然很怀疑这种事情还会不会有第二次。”

对于看惯了人们徒劳无用的掩饰与自我欺骗的魔术师而言，这种基于自信的坦率，确实……超乎想象的美味。

“谢谢你的建议。”伊路米像是突然打开了话匣子，“其实我也觉得好像有哪里做得不太对劲。你一说倒是提醒我了，啊，果然这种事情还是很麻烦，爸爸说的没错。但有时候果然还是会想亲自尝试一下再决定，不是吗？”说着，他露出了有些苦恼的表情，“听令行事实在不是我的风格。”

“呵呵呵呵……”红发魔术师暧昧地笑了起来，“你就不怕……我把你做的事情告诉警方吗？♦”

“诶？你要揭发我吗？”伊路米眨了眨眼，轻松地说道，“那就没办法了，我就只能把你杀掉了。”

那一个瞬间，西索几乎抑制不住自己，杀气还是露了出来，但他露出了满足的表情，捂住脸，低笑道：“啊啊……那可真是太好了……❤”

“啊，原来是个变态啊。”一旁的伊路米默默在心里给对面的人下了定论。

这就是西索·莫罗给伊路米·揍敌客带来的第一印象。

伊路米被变态缠上了。

也许是因为对方是唯一发现他安排的那场“表演”的人，也许是因为他觉得那天过得实在不够顺心，他在那之后答应了对方的邀约，两人确实酣战了一场，虽然是和伊路米想象之中略有不同的“战斗”。

这个叫西索的家伙怪癖很多，对“克制”的追求让伊路米这个直奔主题的人十分费解。虽然过程颇为曲折，但好歹结果是美好的，也可以算是一种另类的体验吧。伊路米也觉得算是给自己的这次外出画上了一个完美的句号。

显然这个句号在对方那里还没有画上。

这一现状的确让伊路米有些头痛，但久而久之他发现倒也还好。虽然如果有人问他早知道会变成这样，还会不会跟西索扯上关系的话，答案基本上百分之百是“No”。

事实上，伊路米发现，和大多数定居在格莱姆的人一样，西索也是一个追求快感的人。只不过他追求的路线比普通人更曲折。按照他的说法，是要在“欲望达到巅峰的时候一口气推倒”，被他拿来类比的则是搭扑克塔再推倒的过程。伊路米一直觉得西索的人生哲学实在令人费解。

他自己的理解大概就是——西索是“把好吃的留到最后再吃”的类型，虽然他一直不太能理解这类人，但也懒得去纠正西索（西索不是他的弟弟，暂时还不需要他来亲自纠正）。而正是多亏了西索的这种怪癖，伊路米才能在必要的时候很方便地利用一下他。

伊路米一直觉得西索的这种性格最后会导致他的死亡。

事实上，他的确死了，在天空竞技场和库洛洛战斗的时候。然后又用死后变得更强大的念给自己做了“心肺复苏术”，伊路米心想估计也只有西索能想到这一招吧。

所以后来在见到“复活”的西索时，伊路米还是有些吃惊的，因为虽然动作和语气还是原来的那个西索，但他面前的这个西索显然和之前他认识的那个西索有了什么本质上的不同。

当了这么多年杀手，如果说伊路米从这个职业里学到了什么的话，那就是（1）人的价值可以被量化，而决定这个值的往往是他人而非你自己；（2）在死亡面前，人的确会有所变化。

只不过伊路米其实没有想到过，同样的法则也适用于西索。

虽然现在才发现这点似乎有些晚了，但伊路米还是发现了原来他从一开始就没有把西索当成“大多数人”，西索的分类在他这里一直是“变态”，所以其实不算是人类。

但是他错了，西索其实也是人。

只是人而已。

黑鲸号第三层的瞭望区，伊路米和柯特从米哉斯顿那里要来了单人间。他加入旅团，成为新的11号也是受西索的委托。从第一次见面开始，西索就提出要和伊路米进行一场生死的厮杀，中间的确有好几次他们都差点打起来了，尤其是奇犽那次，但最终还是没有动手。

此时才终于成真。这次西索的委托目标是他自己。

如果要问伊路米的话，他其实只是稍微有一点后悔。

一点点而已。

后悔没能更早把西索杀掉。


End file.
